


bathing in purgatory | destiel

by gabedoesntcare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Purgatory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabedoesntcare/pseuds/gabedoesntcare





	bathing in purgatory | destiel

things were fine until benny left. 

 

i mean, it wasn't great, because they were still trapped in purgatory with no end in sight. but dean and cas's relationship was always... different when they were alone.

 

it started with dean waking up from nightmares with his head in castiel's lap, the angel whispering words of reassurance in his ear. castiel wasn't good with knowing how humans work, but with dean he always seemed to know what to say. what to do. dean would wake up, tears streaming down his face nearly every night. but every night, he was comforted back to reality before he fell back asleep without moving from the spot. sometimes cas would even absentmindedly run a hand through dean's hair. they'd never bring it up though.

 

the sexual jokes dean always made toward cas had a different kind of meaning now. before, many people were around to laugh at it. but now with it just being him and cas, the "jokes" gave off a different vibe. every day one of them would end up flustered and blushing. it was getting harder and harder for the two to stay away from

each other.

 

on one particular night, dean seemed to be having another nightmare. he was whining, so castiel immediately rushed to his side and put the boy's head in his lap. "shh, sh. it's okay." he whispered. he soon noticed that something was different about this dream though. first off, dean wasn't crying. second, the sounds dean was making were much more... sexually suggestive than they usually were. soon, dean was full on moaning, and out of curiosity castiel looked down to dean's jeans and saw the outline of his hard penis through his jeans. he also saw a little wet spot that he guessed was precome. at first, castiel was all ready to just wait it out. he knew "wet dreams" were common for humans, and not having sex in so long from being stuck in purgatory was a plenty good enough to trigger one. he heard one key word come out of dean's mouth though.

 

"cas..." at first it was a mumble, enough to catch castiel's attention but he didn't know for sure if he heard right.

 

dean arched his back and moaned again. "fuck! cas!" okay, yep, he definitely heard right. castiel quickly got up, making sure not to wake dean up. he felt his dick get hard but he knew that it wasn't okay to relieve yourself next to a sleeping person. he walked a good 10 feet away, tuning out dean's moaning, and willed his erection to go down.

 

this was going to be a long night.

 

~

 

later that day, cas and dean were sitting next to each other under a tree, keeping an eye out for monsters. dean was spinning one of his knives around in his hand mindlessly while castiel was looking up towards the sky, lost in thought. dean was the one to snap him out of his daze.

 

"dude, you stink. like really bad." cas looked at dean, but the human refused to meet his gaze. he was now doodling in the dirt with his finger like a child.

 

"i could say the same thing about you." this was when dean looked back at cas,

narrowing his eyes judgmentally.

 

"guess we should find a place to bathe then." he stood up suddenly, holding out a hand to cas for him to do the same. "come on, i think i hear running water somewhere that way."

 

castiel took his hand and stood, doing his best to hide the blush that crossed his cheeks. he let dean lead the way to wherever they were going, listening closely to make sure they wouldn't get ambushed.

 

when they finally found a small pond, dean was much more excited than cas.

 

"finally!" he exclaimed, already beginning to peel the layers of clothes off his body. castiel stood back with wide eyes, nervous about the implications. dean wanted to swim naked, and he probably expected castiel to do the same. cas knew that for humans, being naked around each other was very intimate. he watched as dean pulled off his shirt, staring at the way his muscles moved under his skin. he was pulled out of his trance though when dean moved to the lower half of his body and started unbuttoning his jeans. he realized that he needed to do the same, and pulled his trench coat off followed by his suit jacket and then his tie. he was unbuttoning his white shirt when dean turned around, the only thing on his body being boxers.

 

"close your eyes." cas nodded once before doing so, hearing the rustling of the leaves on the ground as dean stepped out of his boxers. cas continued to get undressed until all he had left were his own boxers.

 

"are you in the water yet?" he called out.

 

"yeah." cas opened his eyes to see dean's back once again facing him, the human running his hands down his arms to try and get off all the caked on dirt. cas quickly took off the last piece of clothing before walking into the water until his waist was submerged, keeping his lower half hidden. he dunked his head under the water to get his hair wet before coming back up, feeling the refreshing water drip down his face. when he opened his eyes he found dean staring at him, eyebrows raised in approval. castiel responded to this by splashing dean with water when he didn't expect it, making him flinch. dean chuckled and splashed him back.

 

after about 10 minutes of awkward silence and trying to get washed up, castiel's facial hair started to get very itchy. he was scratching it like mad, and dean seemed to notice.

 

"do you want help with that?" castiel simply tilted his head, not understanding what dean was getting at. instead of replying verbally, dean walked over to the bank and grabbed his knife. they kept the weapons close in case any monsters appeared when they didn't expect it.

 

dean made his way back towards the angel, and castiel was still confused. dean reached up to grab his chin, and cas didn't miss the way his thumb caressed slightly over his jaw before it stopped moving. with the other hand, dean reached up with the sharpened knife, and very carefully began to shave off the hairs. he started at castiel's sideburns and slowly made his way down to his upper lip as well as his chin. castiel stayed extremely still, not wanting to scare dean off. he stared at dean's freckles, counting each one to pass the time. when dean had finished, he slowly pulled the knife away, and his hand lingered on castiel's face for just a beat. he gave cas a crooked smile.

 

"looking good!" dean laughed as he turned to place the knife back where it belonged. castiel was thinking about that little smudge of dirt on dean's cheek that he missed when washing off. when dean turned back to face him, castiel reacted without thinking and reached up to rub the smudge off of the boy's face. dean's eyes widened slightly in surprise. cas realized what he was doing and flushed, starting to draw his hand back.

 

"sorry dean. i know you like to have personal spa-" the angel was cut off by dean holding cas's hand on his face, almost leaning into the touch. he smiled a bit before pulled their hands away and pulled castiel forward. castiel didn't think this felt real, but he didn't want to rush it. he stayed very still, letting dean take control. for the time being, at least.

 

cas's eyes were still open when their lips touched, and while at first the kiss was small and careful, it soon morphed into something more. they started moving together, taking in each other's taste before castiel finally closed his eyes, letting his emotions overtake him. he moved his hands to dean's hips, his thumbs circling the hipbones. he pushed dean back slightly into a big flat rock that was sitting on the side of the pond. dean reached up and tangled his hands into castiel's hair, gasping for air as needed. his chest felt hot, like he couldn't get enough, and soon he was pulling castiel's body flush against his own, their erections touching. this made castiel's eyes shoot open and his breath hitch in his throat. dean open his too when he noticed cas's sudden tenseness, expecting to find anger or confusion in his eyes.

 

instead, he found passion. he found lust. dean smirked the slightest bit and that was all the encouragement castiel needed before smashing their lips back together and grinding onto dean. dean whimpered in the back of his throat but cas swallowed up all of his moans. his movements started becoming faster, more desperate.

 

suddenly, dean flipped them around and was pushing castiel out of the water and onto the flat rock behind them. dean dug his fingers into castiel's hips and started worshipping every inch of his skin he could reach with his mouth. he kissed his stomach, leaving a few hickeys, before spreading castiel's legs and moving down to his thighs. he nipped at the skin before soothing it with the warmth of his tongue and it made castiel shiver and moan as he tangled a fist into dean's hair. dean finally mouthed at the side of his dick, being very gentle and planting soft kisses. it was silent besides the slurping sounds coming from dean. dean stroked his tongue up the side of castiel's dick and wrapped his lips around his head, making sure to give the tip special attention. castiel let out a raspy groan, using one hand to support himself and the other to bob dean's head up and down on his dick. dean did a good job, which was surprising to castiel. he didn't think dean liked men but this wasn't the kind of blowjob that came from someone unexperienced.

 

castiel had had enough teasing and finally he reached down under dean's arms to pull him out of the water and into his lap. dean threw his head back and moaned as castiel planted wet kisses on his neck. he felt something trail down the curve of his ass and be couldn't tell if it was water droplets or castiel's fingertips.

 

castiel trailed his two fingers over deans lip before he stuck them in his mouth. "get them nice and wet for me baby." dean happily obliged, making eye contact with castiel while he sucked on his fingers. it made the angel's dick twitch. castiel pulled his fingers out with a loud pop before reaching down and applying pressure on dean's hole. soon he was fingering him, stretching him out, and dean was riding back on them and moaning loud enough that castiel was sure god could hear.

 

"cas... please... i've wanted this for so long..." castiel didn't need much coaxing, he quickly pulled his fingers out and lined up his dick with dean's entrance. dean slowly pressed himself down, and castiel eventually bottomed out. dean gave himself time to adjust before riding and down excruciatingly slow, gasping and whimpering and whispering cas's name.

 

cas let his hands rest on dean's waist, stroking the wet skin with his thumb. he looked at dean's face and nothing turned him on more than the red faced, mussed up haired dean winchester. eyes closed and biting his lip from trying not to make too much noise. castiel reached up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before flipping them over strategically to where he was on top. he looked into dean's eyes while he thrusted into him rather harshly, and watching the man squirm beneath him was heaven. he would know, he had been there.

 

castiel got into a slower rhythm of pulling almost all the way out and then quickly thrusting back in, dean still biting his lip. castiel stopped for just a moment to use his finger to open dean's mouth.

 

"come on, make those pretty noises i know you can make." dean looked up at him with confusion, obviously caught off guard. castiel started thrusting back into him slow and steady as he bent down to whisper into his ear. "i heard you when you had that dream about me last night." he quickly pulled away from his ear to catch his reaction. dean's eyes widened in realization before he looked away, blushing. he listened though, and didn't restrain himself when it came to the moans. he let out all the sharp inhales and whimpers and what cas loved most: the begging.

 

cas picked up the pace, angling his body to find dean's sweet spot. he knew he found it when dean let out a shout that made cas worry they would get caught. "OH! oh my god, yes, cas! right there!" cas leaned down to pres his lips on to dean's cheek as he thrusted faster into that same spot. dean reached up to wrap his arms around castiel's back and started digging his nails into the skin. cas reached one hand down to stroke dean's cock quickly and in time with the thrusts, and soon enough dean was screaming his name and coming all over the both of them. watching dean come undone was the hottest thing cas had ever witnessed and with a few more strokes, the aftershock making dean's whole body twitch, he was coming as well. nothing more than a sigh escaped his lips.

 

~

 

cas and dean were laying side by side on the same flat rock they had sex on earlier, both still naked. dean was using one arm as a pillow, keeping his weapon near his free hand in case anyone decided to ambush them. castiel leaned up to rest on one arm, using the other hand to trace over dean's pentagram tattoo.

 

"you know..." he started. "purgatory is awful, don't get me wrong. but i just can't seem to bring myself to regret coming here." dean looked over at him and smiled before he continued. "i was just a little curious." he said more seriously. "how this is going to change things once we get back to earth." dean put a finger up to cas's lips to silence him.

 

"c'mere." he said gruffly, holding out his arms. after cas laid his head on his chest he let out a sigh that ruffled the dark hair. "i don't want to think about that right now. just... let's enjoy this." castiel hummed an agreement.


End file.
